Youtube with Sans
by Icyfox57
Summary: Alphys sent a video! What could it be? Read to find out! Watch the video yourself on youtube! The video is called "Trolled By John De Lancie"


Checking my e-mails I saw that Alphys had sent me something. _That's unusual,_ I thought. After opening it I realized that she sent me a link to a youtube video.

"I found this video that you might like, show it to Sans and Papyrus as well!"

Papyrus was out with Metatton right now so I will have to show him later. "Hey Sans!" I called.

"What is it?" He responded from the kitchen.

"Come here a second." I pulled the video up as he walked over. It was labeled "Trolled by John de Lancie."

"What's up?"

"Alphys sent me this video saying to show you and Papyrus."

"Isn't that a famous voice actor?" He asked reading over my shoulder

"Yeah," I responded. "He is also an actor that played in Star Trek." I clicked on it to see what exactly Alphys wanted to show us.

 _"I went to Toronto Comic-Con, at, I believe the end of March, and it just so happened that one Mr. John De Lancie was a guest there."_ I realized that the one who made the video was telling a story of what had happened. _"So I decided that I wanted something, with Discord in it, signed by him. I went through my image folders and found a fantastic piece of art by an artist by the name of IOPGO, and I thought 'this is fantastic'. It's got Discord and Celestia face-to-face, Celestia's looking all pissed. This is the perfect picture."_

I was unsure where this was going but kept watching it anyway, Sans still watching along as well.

 _"I get to the convention and I'm standing in line, there's like, two people in front of me waiting to talk to John De Lancie, and as I'm getting closer, I'm looking at the picture, and I happened to spy something in the picture that looks a little suggestive. But I think to myself 'No no, don't worry about it. John De Lancie is a professional.' So I get up there and hand him the picture, well I introduce myself, I'm- you know- been watching Star Trek since I was a kid, but as of late, I've been watching something else you've been in and I handed him the picture. He's all like 'Oh look at that. Just a second.' "_

Sans shifted in confusion behind me, I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

 _"He waves the girl that was in line ahead of me back. She comes up and he says 'You remember how I told you that was doing voices in cartoons?' She says 'Yeah.' He says 'This is the character that I was playing,' and he holds the picture up and he points to discord and says 'This is Gluey-I mean Discord.' She kinda nods her head and says 'It looks kinda like you.'_

I let out a light laugh at her comment, Sans smiling as well _._

 _"And he turns around and says, 'What part of this looks like me?' And she looks all nervous right at me and she's like 'What do I say?' And I just kinda stroke my beard. She's like 'Yeah! Yeah, facial hair! That's it! That's it!.' And he looks at it, he's like 'No…' He was like, full scruff. 'Yeah, facial hair,' and he's like 'No, part of me that they- no.' She walks away and he puts the picture down on the table and he grabs his pen and he's like 'So you want me to sign this?' And I said 'Yes.' He's like 'Okay.' He takes the pen, it's just about to tough the paper and he lifts it away from the paper and puts it down, picks it up and says, 'What is that?' And hand to forehead I'm just like 'Oh my god….' He's like 'What is this?!' And I'm like 'It's not what you think!'_

Light laughter emitted from both of us from the shenanigans on screen. _This must have been really awkward,_ I thought.

 _"And he's like 'Well it kinda looks like…' and I'm like "I know what it looks like! It's his tail, wrapping around Celestia and coming up in front!' And he's like 'Really?'_ _I'm like 'Yes! Really!' He's like 'I don't know… I wonder if anybody else sees this…' So he turns to his left…"_

Sans snorted in laughter. Just hearing him brought forth mine as well. I tried real hard to hold it in so I could continue to hear the story.

 _"And he says 'Nikki! Come here!' She stands up, walks towards his table, he's like 'Look at this!' And she looks at it and it doesn't even take her a split second. She's like 'Oh my god! What is that?!' And I am just beat red at this point and John in chuckling. And he's like 'Yeah!' He says 'We were discussing earlier about how they apparently modeled Discord after me but I think this is the only part they got right.'"_

Sans and I are laughing at this point. I understand now why Alphys sent this to me! I'll have to thank her later. I ended up having to rewind the video a little because we laughed over the audio.

 _"She kinda gives him a 'yeah, shut up,' kinda look and walks back to her table and he's like 'I think that's what this is!' I'm like 'That's not what it is!' He's like 'Let's check again!' And he starts flagging down con staff! And he's like 'Look at this! Look at this! This was the only part of Discord they modeled after me!'"_

I quickly paused the video so we could get a clear view of what the original artwork looked like rather than the rough sketch he had on the video. We ended up laughing for a good few minutes at the sight of what appeared to be a big blue penis.

"Oh god!" Sans cried.

"You would think he would pick a better picture!" I added. After we calmed down a little bit, I hit play.

 _"The con staff are like- half of them are laughing and the other half are like- mouth wide open like 'Oh my god! What is he signing?' He finally stops showing it to everyone who will stop for ten seconds and puts it down and chuckling all the while, grabs his pen and he's like 'Where would you like me to sign?' And I'm like 'Wherever the f*ck you want to.' And he's like 'Okay!' So he signed right on the top of the big blue penis…"_

Both of us were dying at this point in time. I paused the video again so I could look at the signed picture. After I calmed my laughing down I actually took a good look at it. Sans' laugher died down to chuckles when a thought popped into my head. Sans' magic is blue so….

"Hey Sans?" I asked.

"What is it kiddo?" He chuckled.

"Is yours blue?"

"Wha- What?!" His face turned a bright blue at my question. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, your magic is blue so I thought if it came to a point in time where you would need one you would use your magic, so wouldn't that make it blue?"

He paused, staring at me for a long moment before he finally responded with, "Do you wanna see?"


End file.
